Heartstrings
by Akamei
Summary: A normal teenage girl; Lucy Heartfilia. Moved to the city of magnolia and transferred to a new school; Fairy Acadamy. There, she met Natsu Dragneel, Who she bumped on the way to school. She's in her high-point of her life where logic be damned


**A/N: So my first Fairy Tail fic, be easy on me. This story will probably be more Lucy-centric. also... nalu-**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia opened her eyes drowsily, she let out a small yawn as she sat up from her bed. She looked at the window just next to her bed, seeing the bright sun arise and some people jogging early in the morning. Lucy frowned, grabbing her blanket she laid back on her bed, covering her face with the blanket, 'I don't want to go to school' she thought, attempting to sleep again.

Lucy and her family just moved to a different town since her father wants to spread his business here in magnolia. Lucy was against of this since she doesn't want to move and leave her friends but she doesn't want to say no to her father either so... well, she moved with them. They have a rather large house here in magnolia but it isn't that big compared to her original house which is practically a mansion tha-

*knock knock*

Lucy let out a small whine under her covers as she heard knocks from her door. She didn't want to go to a new school, She was shy around strangers too so getting new friends is quite hard to make...and what if the people on her new school are jerks? or probably dangerous? Lucy whined again, she wanted to go back to their old house and go to her old school where she knows everyone and everything is peaceful and fun.

"Lucy dear?" A elegant voice said behind the blonde's door, "You're suppose to be awake and preparing to school, I'm coming in" The voice said. The knob turned and the door opened, revealing a elegant blonde lady, looking alike as the heroine on this story but with much more elegance and maturity. She was wearing a lovely pink dress, and her blonde hair was tied into a braided bun. She looked like she was in her late 20's but in reality she was in her early 40's. The lady let out a sigh, "Lucy dear, How much more are you going to sulk?" She asked

"I'm not sulking!" Lucy yelled under her covers, she was indeed sulking

The lady sighed again and sat on the edge of the girl's bed, "Lucy, You'll have to go to school sooner or later, We already took care of the paperworks" She said, patting the lump of blankets.

Lucy pouted, she can't never get mad, She removed the blankets over her and sat up, "I know, mom" She said, putting her feet on the cold floor. She puff her cheeks again, she really didn't want to go to school now, Can't she just stay on her warm, soft bed?

As If reading her thoughts, her mom, Layla Heartfilia chuckled and patted her daughter, "no, you can't. Now, get ready for school, Your father is already eating breakfast downstairs" She said as she stood up and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Lucy sniffed, and did what she was told. She had her own bathroom so she took a towel and enter there. After 20 minuted, she left the bathroom, a towel covering her body and another towel on her hair, to dry it off. She took out an outfit out of her closet and laid it on her bed when she heard a whistle. She glanced up and noticed some guy whistling at her, fuck, she forgot to covered her window. She blushed in embarrassment and covered the window. Lucy sighed before dressing herself. She looked at herself on the mirror, she was clad in a white, short sleeved blouse, a sleeveless blazer over it, and a blue checkered tie. She wore a grey skirt the reaches her lower thigh, and a knee-length black sock and new brown shoes on her feet.

Lucy smiled proudly at the mirror, before combing her blonde hair, tying it into a pony tail. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs, to see her mother and father on the dining table. Her mother watching her father, with a adoration on her eyes and her father, with a small tinge of red on his cheeks as he sip on his black coffee while trying to read his newspaper. Her mother stopped her staring and looked at her precious daughter, "Lucy! Your breakfast is ready! Come on and eat" She said

Lucy nodded before noticing the time, "AH! I'm late!" She said, she took a toasted bread on her breakfast, "Sorry mom, But I need to go now!" She said as she hurriedly exited the house

Layla gasped, "But Lucy-!" She was too slow, and Lucy was already gone. Layla let out a sigh, "She didn't even gave me a chance to give her lunch money, and does she even know where her school is?" She sighed before looking at her husband.

Jude rose an eyebrow at his wife, "What? She got that from you" He said, taking a sip from his coffee again.

* * *

Lucy huffed, she looked at her unfamiliar surroundings and let out a sigh, yup, she was lost. She bitterly nibbled on her toast. She was going to take a turn when she heard someone shouted and a hurried footsteps,

"WATCH OUT!"

Lucy was surprise, 'was this the famous bump into eachother while hurrying to school things?!' she thought, she was preparing for the impact. well, she got her impact, on her back tho. She face planted and felt something heavy on her back, She let out a hiss of pain.

"Hey! Are you allright?!" A man's voice said

Lucy grumbled and glared at the said person, The guy was wearing a short-sleeved polo, a scarf on his neck and a grey pants. "What the heck is your problem!" She shouted.

The guy ruffled his salmon colored hair, "Jeez Lady, Your voice sure is loud" He said, he stood up and offered his hand to lucy, "Sorry about that, Name's Natsu" The guy- Natsu said.

Lucy huffed angrily but nonetheless took his hand to get up, "Who even tells a stranger their name..." She said as she stood up, she dusted her skirt and took her bag, putting it on her shoulders.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Oh! Are you a new student?" He asked

Lucy rose an eyebrow, "How do know that?" She asked, was this guy a stalker?!

Natsu rolled his eyes, "You weirdo, You didn't see we both have a fairy insignia on our uniform?" He asked, adjusting his scarf and pointing at his collar, a small red fairy insignia on it.

Lucy let out a 'oh' before realizing something, "How the heck would I know that when you're covering it with your scarf!" She shouted

This time, it was natsu's time to let out a 'oh'. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't think about that" He sheepishly said

*Ding Dong Dang Dong*

Lucy looked at where that sound came from and saw a large building, just where she was about to take a turn before that idiot bumped into her, "What was that?" She asked

"Shit, We're late" Natsu said, He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her with him, "We have to go, School is starting!" He said in a hurry

Lucy wanted to protest, but she didn't because she was too focused on them holding hands, they were holding hands(more like natsu holding lucy's hand tbh). Lucy blushed and inwardly slapped herself, 'Lucy! You have a boyfriend! Stop thinking about Natsu!' She thought, she still couldn't help blush as she let natsu drag her.

* * *

They reached to the classroom, It was only one class on their grade, so she didn't have to worry about where her classroom is.

Natsu entered the room, "Sorry, I'm late!" He announced

"Aye! Natsu! You're late again!" The teacher said

Natsu grinned, "Don't sweat the details, Happy! The transfer student is outside!" He said

The teacher, Mr. Happy, tilted his head, "Transfer stude- OH!" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I forgot about that" Happy said before opening the door, "Lucy Heartfilia, right?" He asked

Lucy looked at , 'Is this person really a teacher' she thought. Mr. Happy is short... he looked like 10 years old, his height reaching barely her shoulders. had blue hair and was wearing a brown suit. Lucy nodded at the teacher's question and Mr. Happy let her enter the room.

Happy climbed on the teacher's desk, "Everyone! This is Lucy Heartfilia! She's a new student so treat her well, Aye?" He said

Lucy blushed in embarrassment as the class replied, 'Aye!' back

Happy nodded, proud of his class, "Now... Seat beside..." His eyes scanning the room.

Natsu stood up at the back of the class, "Luigi should sit beside me!" Natsu said excitedly, pointing at empty desk beside him

Lucy comically widen his eyes and a vein popped on her forehead, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING LUIGI!? MY NAME IS L-U-C-Y" She shouted

The whole class laughed. Happy coughed, "Lucyyy, sit beside gray" He said, pointing the seat next to a raven haired boy, who was only clad in boxers.

"WHAT, WHY DOES ICE PRICK GET TO SIT NEXT TO LUIGI" Natsu shouted

Gray stood up, a tick mark on his forehead, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING 'ICE PRICK', YOU FLAME BREATH" He shouted back

Lucy looked at Gray before looking back at happy, "He's naked" She said

Happy nodded as If that didn't bothered him

Lucy sighed and went to sit besides gray who was glaring daggers at natsu.

Happy started on his lecture about fish, He was too engrossed on the lecture that he didn't paid any attention to the class.

Lucy saw this chance to take out her phone, "Ahhh, I forgot to check out my phone" She said quietly, seeing the multi missed message and calls.

'Hey Babe' 'I had lotsa meat for breakfast and lunch' 'Gonna call you' 'babe, you missed 4 of my calls' 'Hey Lucy, I'm getting worried' 'Are you okay' 'All of them are going to voicemail' 'called your mom, she said you were sleeping, sheesh woman' 'reply to me when you see this' 'miss you, xoxo' 'the others also said they missed you too btw'

Lucy blushed, jeez, that guy... She immediately replied, 'Sorryyyyy, I didn't mean to fall asleep! I just saw your texts. I'm also in school right now. My new school feels like the old school, the only difference is... idk I feel like this school is rowdy *insert laugh here* anyways, have a fun day, love you xoxo' She re-read her message again before sending it. She instantly got a reply back but her phone died, "Ahh, I forgot to charge it!" She said, she ruffled her bag to find her powerbank, "Ah don't tell me, I forgot about it at home" She let out a sigh, "this sucks'

"Is there a problem?"

Lucy whipped her head to the voice and saw her seatmate, Gray, in his naked glory. She blushed red and covered her eyes, "Please put on some clothes" She meekly said

Gray rose an eyebrow, "Clo- WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?" He shouted in surprise and looked for his clothes

Natsu laughed loudly, "You always remove them, you pervert"

Gray glared at natsu, "What the heck did you called me, Pea brain?"

Natsu glared back but he wore a challenging smirk, "P-e-r-v-e-r-t. Or do you want me to call you a exhibitionist"

Thennnnn hell went lose

* * *

Lucy sighed, "I keep on sighing today" She said. It was lunch break, and she has no money to pay for lunch since she forgot to ask her mom. She sat on an empty table and slumped miserably.

"Excuse me, Is this seat taken?"

Lucy looked up and straighten her posture, She recognizes them, their name is... Levy, The blue haired midget and Erza, The scary scarlet haired girl. She nervously nodded as both girl sat on her table.

"You're the new girl, Lucy, right?" Levy asked excitedly, "My name is Levy McGarden! Top of the class" She proudly introduced herself

Lucy smiled at the girl and looked at erze, who was cutely eating her strawberry cake, "My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm the president of the Student Council" She said

Lucy nodded, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Well, that's it. I guess" She said, ahhh why was she so awkward.

Levy nodded, "Lu-chan! Do you like books?" She asked, her eyes twinkling in excitement

Lucy was surprise at the sudden question and nickname but nonetheless nodded, "Yes"

Levy smiled happily, "Great! Have you..."

And then the two teen started to chatter about books. Erza was in her own world, savoring her strawberry shortcake. When she finished, She looked at them, "So, Do you have a boyfriend, lucy?" She asked

The two stopped chattering, Levy looked at Lucy, who went suddenly red, "W-What's with the sudden question, e-erza?" She asked, she looked at levy, attempting to switch the question to her immediately new bestfriend, "How about you Levy-chan? Have someone in particular?" She asked.

Levy blushed, "S-someone?" She stuttered

Erza answered for the blue-haired midget, "She indeed has someone she loves, He's unfortunately in another school." She said, "But I'm asking YOU if you have a boyfriend, lucy. And judging from your reaction, It seems like you have, care to tell us?" She asked

Lucy gulped, 'crap, I can't escape' She thought. Lucy gave up and just blushed, "well... I do have a boyfriend" She said, "He's from my old school, He's fun, childish, and fun to be with" She said, blushing again

Levy let out a 'ohhh' Her eyes twinkling in curiosity, "Who's this, lu-chan?" She asked, leaning forward and urging the blonde to answer

Lucy let out a whine and looked away, "His name is

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a cut! Who's Lucy's boyfriend? Well, stay tuned~!**


End file.
